Have You Seen My Childhood
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: This is pretty a dramatic story. I borrowed Klonoakazeno's character, Ichi, and dude, please don't get upset with it! I hope you like it!


This is pretty much a dramatic purpose of this fic. I borrowed kolonakazeno's character, Ichi, to come in my fic and this came in my head for a short amount of time, well, just yesterday, while I was listening to Michael Jackson's song, "Childhood".

Klonoakazeno, PLEASE don't be upset with this! I hope you like it.

* * *

Have You Seen My Childhood?

by: Terrell James

It was a gloomy day in the Jade Palace and Ichi was sitting in the Peach tree, looking sad and troubled. He was looking back on his time in Bau Gu Orphange as an outsider, who couldn't control his powers. He was filled with hurt, loneliness and remorse over killing his parents. He never realized being part of a family made him real special to him, with Po as his brother and Shifu, as his dad. But his childhood became very traumatic since he stayed at the orphange. He looks back on some of the kids, giving him a hard time and teased him a lot. It made him very angry just thinking about it.

The clouds began to turn grey and darker and he stood up from the tree, with his paws clenched tightly in his fist and closed his eyes, feeling guilty and angry inside of him. He whispered to himself, "Why did I kill my parents? Why couldn't I just.... keep them safe? I don't even know who I am anymore."

The thoughts of regret and anger were clouding up Ichi's mind as the sounds of thunder starts to rumble and he started panting furiously, with his fist still clenched shut and hears all the voices of the Bau Gu Orphange kids, laughing and taunting him. He felt as if he should've done something to control himself and his powers. He let out a fireball on his hand and fell on his knees to the ground, looking up to the sky, screaming louder, as the lighting strikes.

The screams echoed louder until he got up with his head down, with one tear coming from his eye and rain started to soak his fur. Then, he retreats back to the tree to hide away from himself and starts to cry. He heard some footsteps coming to the tree, only to find that it was only Shifu, who heard Ichi scream throughout the palace. He placed his hand on Ichi's shoulder for comfort and he turned around and saw him standing towards him, with a concerned look on his face as he saw a tear coming from Ichi's eye.

Shifu asked him, "You want to be alone?"

Ichi kept his head down, trying not to let Shifu see him cry, and responded with by nodding his head. Shifu lifted his chin with his finger and wiped the two tears from his eyes and gave him a hug. He hugged his father tightly and embraced him. He looked at him in the eye and said, "It's raining harder out here. Let's go inside, son."

Ichi sighed heavily as he stood up from the tree and followed Shifu to his room to get away from the rain. As soon as they got in, Shifu started to ask him, "Was there any reason why I heard you scream out there?"

He stared at him, like he already knew what was up with him and asked, "How did you know?"

"For two reasons: First one, I heard your scream from across the Hall of Heroes and wanted to see what the problem was." Shifu answered.

"And the other reason?" Ichi asked.

"I did the same thing when I was your age, as a way to make myself feel better. Plus, it's a good place to scream at, mostly."

Ichi sighed heavily and laid down on his bed, thinking about opening up more to his adopted father about his little issue, but was too afraid to say what he wanted to say. Shifu sat next to him and stared at Ichi, thinking what's on his mind. He sighs and rubs his shoulder for comfort in order to let Ichi open up more.

"My mom used to do that."

"Did she, really?"

"Yeah, until my shadow figure of myself killed them. Sometimes, I knew that it was me, the entire time."

"You know you're a protector. You did it because you love them. If I would risk my life for you, Po and the others, I'd do it, but I'll still be invincible. How would your parents feel if they would've done everything in your power to risk their lives for you and only you?"

"I don't know. I guess.... proud."

"Exactly. See, if you hadn't have sacrificed your parents to stand on your own, you would be here. In fact, if that shadow figure of yours should've caught to you, you wouldn't have been here. You've got a family that cares about you and will protect you whenever you need them."

"But, dad, the reason why I screamed because those kids of the orphanage wouldn't leave me alone. These kids would just pull pranks on me, try to get me in trouble, call me names and think of different ways to get me angry and you know what, I always fall for it. I feel like I'm a victim, a lonely victim of my past. I would get into fights most of the time and my powers has increased so high, along with my anger, it's just... I... couldn't control myself and my temper. They always told me, 'You'll never have a family' every day. You have any idea how much that hurts me? Do you know what it's like to have your family gone away and never come back.... ever?"

Shifu stared at Ichi, with concern, but there was a connection to what he said because he had a dark childhood. He stood up and touched his shoulder to give some kind of understanding with him. He looked at him in the eye and said, "Yes, I do. I know this because I lost my parents, years ago. Every night, I would look up at the sky, then I get on my knees and cry.... every... single.... night. At that point, I felt as though I had no one and Oogway was like my second father, to me. He was always there for me whenever I was at my lowest point and everything he taught me to know about kung fu. I lost 3 things that are important to me; my parents, my master and my son, Tai Lung."

"Whatever happened to this Tai Lung?" Ichi asked.

"It was all because of me. I had to teach him kung fu and when he wanted the Dragon Scroll, Oogway saw right through him and knew that his heart was dark and evil, so he didn't get it. And that made him cold-hearted. I sent my own son to Chor-Gom prison for a long time and it scarred me deeply. Until I met you and took you in here, it felt as though you were my son, for the second time. It gave me a chance to take back what I've missed for so long." Shifu said.

Ichi sees the tears coming out of Shifu's eyes and wipes it for him. He whispered to him, "I am so sorry that you lost your family... and the closest that were important to you. You got me, Po and the Furious Five. There's onew thing you will never do; you'll never lose me or any of us... because you are invincible and anyone would be so lucky to have you... as a father figure."

Shifu's blue eyes were getting deeper and he sighed softly with comfort that he's never felt and a warm heart to add to it. He walked to him and said, "Thank you.... son."

"You're welcome.... dad."

He felt as if he was gonna hug him and Ichi gave him one, just to give him strength and love. Shifu sighed and decided to leave Ichi alone for a moment and said, "If you need me, I'll be outside."

"But it's raining out."

"I'll keep myself away from the rain."

Ichi nodded his head and Shifu walked out of the room and closed the door, leaving Ichi walking across the bed and laid on it. Then, he decided to sing a song that he wrote for 5 years, since his time in the Bau Gu orphange, about his lost childhood.

_Have you seen my Childhood?  
I'm searching for the world that I come from  
'Cause I've been looking around  
In the lost and found of my heart...  
No one understands me_

_They view it as such strange eccentricities...  
'Cause I keep kidding around  
Like a child, but pardon me..._

_People say I'm not okay  
'Cause I love such elementary things...  
It's been my fate to compensate,  
for the Childhood  
I've never known..._

_Have you seen my Childhood?  
I'm searching for that wonder in my youth  
Like pirates in adventurous dreams,  
Of conquest and kings on the throne..._

_Before you judge me, try hard to love me,  
Look within your heart then ask,  
Have you seen my Childhood?_

Ichi looked back on the times Shifu and Po were together and embraced being a part of a family... the ones that he missed out on for a long time ago.

_People say I'm strange that way  
'Cause I love such elementary things,  
It's been my fate to compensate,  
for the Childhood I've never known..._

_Have you seen my Childhood?  
I'm searching for that wonder in my youth  
Like fantastical stories to share  
The dreams I would dare, watch me fly..._

_Before you judge me, try hard to love me.  
The painful youth I've had_

_Have you seen my Childhood..._

Ichi sighed softly and laid down on his bed for a while until he heard someone crying from behind the door. He got up and wanted to see who it was and when he opened the door, it was Po, with tears coming out of his eyes. Ichi sighed exasperatedly and asked, "How long have you been standing there?"

Po wiped his eyes and said, "Um, not long, just throughout most of the song."

Shifu came back and saw Po standing in front of the door and asked, "Let me guess, you sung and Po was crying?"

"As usual."

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. It's just... your voice is so amazing."

"Did you write this?"

"I probably wrote it when I was about 9, while I was in the orphange. Just wondering about what had happened in the past and such. It's kinda like therapy for me. I wrote out the words, 'before you judge me, try hard to love me' as a plea in case someone wants to adopt me." Ichi explained.

"That's incredible."

"You seem a little teary-eyed there, big bro."

Po sighs and wiped his eyes again and said, "Sorry, little bro. Just couldn't control myself."

"Well, thanks for listening though."

"No problem."

Po and Shifu got up and left Ichi's room, leaving him with some peace. The thoughts of having a family became a good thing for him. He closed his eyes and thought to himself, 'Mother, father, if you're down there, watching over me, I would say that I love you and I miss you so much and I hope to see you again soon.' He looked up at the ceiling and started to think about how lucky he is about being a part of a big family and he started to let out a smile and closed his eyes.. this time in peace.

* * *

This is pretty much a cool fic I've done. And I hope this will give me good reviews. And klonoakazeno, PLEASE don't be so upset with this. It just popped in my head for some reason. Hope it's cool with you and I hope i did a good job on it.

--R.A.C. '01


End file.
